Maldito Sméagol
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: What if 2x1. Es decir, salvo a dos. O a 3, si contamos la personalidad múltiple. La idea original era salvar a Sauron —risa malévola— pero me parecía un poco soso así que no tuve otra opción que salvar también a Gollum. El matar a Frodo únicamente ha sido por divertimento de la macabra autora XD ¡Y Sam fue solamente un daño colateral!


_**Descargo:**_ _ **No me pertenece nada. Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a los herederos de Tolkien. Yo sólo me divierto planteando… alternativas.**_

 _._

 _Esta historia participó en el_ _Reto 10#Hoy nadie muere en Arda_ _, reto del mes de junio del mítico foro_ _El Poney Pisador,_ _quedando en tercer lugar (colgante de plata)._

 _._

 **Maldito Sméagol**

.

.

—Mi precioso…

 _Nuestro precioso. Es… nuestro. Nuestro. Nuestro… ¡Nuestro!_

Lo ignoró esta vez, porque toda su atención era reclamada por el dorado tesoro que colgaba aún del cuello del amo. El desgraciado apenas tenía fuerzas para defenderse de él, como un pescado al que sacas del agua y boquea hasta que se ahoga. O hasta que lo desnucas por compasión. Pero él no solía matarlos así, no le gustaba. Siempre intentaba pegar el bocado cuando el pez aún movía la cola. Sentía la sangre más fresca, la carne del lomo sabía diferente… como con un cierto regustillo a metal. Y además era como si el pez se matara él solo, bombeando con fuerza una sangre que no le iba a retornar… la culpa era suya y sólo suya, no de Sméagol. Igual no pensaba tomarse tantas molestias ahora con el ladrón. Iba a ser compasivo, porque el amo se había portado bien con Sméagol… pero nada más.

 _No se lo merece, el maldito. Tiene que sufrir… ¡que sufra! ¡Que sufra por robarnos! ¡Sufre maldito_ hobbit, _sufre!_

— ¡Calla! —ordenó entre dientes. El amo fue tan estúpido que pensó que le hablaba a él, pero no era así. Fue el propio Gollum quien finalmente dejó de hablar, deleitándose al verlo actuar. El aliento irregular de aquel maldito apagándose le provocaba una excitación que le llevó a apretar aún más fuerte con sus enclenques brazos, hasta que finalmente el cuello cedió y se quebró. La última súplica murió con él, en su gaznate, antes de llegar si quiera a su apestosa boca de _hobbit_. Pero no habría cambiado nada. No habría perdón ni clemencia, ni siquiera para con el amo.

 _El ladrón tenía que morir. Nos robó, nos robó el tesoro…_

Tenía razón. No le dio pena ninguna, ni él ni el gordo seboso. Malditos _hobbitses_. No le gustaban. Ni ellos ni el otro que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, ese Bolsón… maldito, maldito _hobbit._ Le engañó… le engañó y antes de poder ahogarlo en el lago, se escapó. Y le robó también, adueñándose de lo único que Sméagol necesitaba para sobrevivir en la vida. Se llevó lo único que Gollum quería de Sméagol, la razón por la que había cuidado de él: le había robado su tesoro, le había separado de su precioso.

Tiró la cuchilla llena de la sangre pegajosa y de las tripas del estúpido gordo al abismo, haciéndola resonar contra las rocas como un último eco metálico en la historia de esos desgraciados ladrones. Arrancó la cadena con desesperación, aun recordando la cara del _hobbit_ al ver a su querido amigo destripado.

 _Los ojos… nunca olvidemos los ojos, esos que nos miraban con terror, Sméagol. Nos temían. Porque sabían que el precioso era nuestro, era nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, y ellos lo robaron. Lo sabían, que era nuestro. Y lo robaron. Malditos hobbitses ladrones._

Limpió con la capa cochambrosa y mugrienta que cubría el cadáver del amo el tesoro con cuidado. Era precioso, brillaba, resplandecía bajo la capa de repugnante sangre de _hobbit._ Volvía a ser suyo, después de tanto tiempo. Al fin.

 _Nuestro._

Nuestro es. Nuestro ha sido siempre, y nuestro va a ser siempre… nuestro precioso.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

 _Eres un inútil. Lo has vuelto a perder. Inútil. Inútil. Inútil. ¡Inútil!_

— ¡Calla! ¡Cállate! ¡Vete y déjame en paz! —Se encogió lastimero en una de las esquinas llena de mugre, sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado e infeliz de Arda. Pero Gollum no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer, parecía que no se sentía lo suficientemente miserable como para dejarlo de una maldita vez respirar tranquilo. No, su dolor por perderlo no era suficiente agónico como para recompensarle perdiéndole de vista.

 _¿Quién cuidará de ti si me voy, inútil? Nadie quiere a Sméagol… ¡Nadie! Si ni siquiera eres capaz de retener el tesoro en tus manos ¡inútil! ¡Inútil!_

No había sido culpa suya. Él no había podido hacer nada, no había tenido oportunidad alguna contra el escuadrón que lo había encontrado. La culpa era del amo y del gordo, sus cadáveres lo habían retrasado, habían llevado a esos horribles orcos a atraparlo… y ni siquiera con el precioso había logrado escapar esta vez. Nada más ponérselo había sentido una fuerza imposible que lo rechazaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo rehuía su tesoro?

Por qué después de tanto tiempo se le resistía e intentaba deslizarse entre sus huesudos dedos no lo sabía, no le entraba en el cráneo esquelético suyo… pero poco pudo hacer sin su ayuda más que correr.

 _Pudiste morir. Debiste morir, Sméagol, protegiendo al precioso. Él vio tu flaqueza y por eso te abandonó. Nos abandonó… a los dos, por el gran ojo porque en él no hay debilidad. Él es fuerte y tú eres… ya no eres nada._

Tenía razón, como siempre. Era un inútil. Habían vuelto a robar al precioso y él no había hecho nada. Y seguía sin poder hacer nada ya, salvo quedarse hecho un ovillo en la oscuridad de esa celda escuchando los molestos gritos de fuera… malditos orcos. Celebraban con risas huecas, con gritos guturales la muerte en las Puertas Negras. Celebraban roncos que el heredero de Isildur había caído bajo su propia espada, que los hombres de los caballos se habían quedado sin remplazo de Rey. Celebraban el sufrimiento y la negra era que se les venía encima a los habitantes de Arda, bañados en la sangre del dichoso mago blanco. Al fin su Señor se había alzado más fuerte y más poderoso que nunca, gracias al precioso… a su tesoro…

 _Gracias a nuestro tesoro. Sigue siendo nuestro. No es suyo. Fue nuestro regalo, el que lo prefiera a él no le da derecho alguno sobre el precioso. Es mi… nuestro, Sméagol._

Pero, ¿qué más daba eso? No podían arrebatarle el tesoro al _maia_. Les mataría, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Si ni siquiera podía quitarse las malditas cadenas enanas que lo apresaban por las muñecas… malditos enanos, malditos orcos, malditos todos.

Maldito Ojo… y maldito precioso. Maldito Gollum.


End file.
